


Darkest Dreams

by enjoy_my_trash



Series: The Crow Drabbles [1]
Category: The Crow (1994)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crows, Drabble, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Ghost Sex, Gothic, Hair-pulling, Hugging, Memories, Rain, brandon lee - Freeform, eric draven - Freeform, sarah mohr - Freeform, shelly webster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_my_trash/pseuds/enjoy_my_trash
Summary: Eric had been on his way to finish his job on his way he finds you and gives you the best gift of all without you having to even ask...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 1994 version of The Crow starring Brandon Lee.

_**Alone.** _

_**Scared.** _

_**Frustrated.** _

_**Those were the emotions felt by Eric.** _

 

He sat alone, staring into the vast large broken window that arched before him, looking down at his bleeding wrists, while the memories kept flowing like an avalanche in his mind. Gabriel laid in his original spot, next to Eric. The white Persian cat had purred loudly, trying to get Eric to forget about such things. The Crow cawed mercilessly, telling him to get going and that his time was dwelling quickly on Earth. Still fighting his way through the tragedy that occurred on a rainy night like this one, he stumbled upwards carelessly, dragging his palm along the walls of the once owned house by himself and fiancee Shelly, both of in which were killed on the spot. Leaving Eric to avenge their souls and get back at those who killed them. For now, his last enemy was Top Dollar. He had already killed Skank, Tin-Tin, Fun boy, Tom-Tom, and T-Bird. His real enemy had been Top Dollar in the first place. Since he had been the leader of the underground Detroit gang.  

Now waiting for him was the crow, who had been guiding him through this murderous vengeance.

Eric had walked down the corridors and stairs down to the streets of Detroit, Michigan. The Crow flown overhead above him through the clouds and rain, Eric hadn't minded the rain for he wrote a song about it, called "It Can't Rain All The Time." Before his death, he had many talents. Playing guitar was one of them. In fact, some nights where he had been stalking the murderers, he was found on the roof of what looked like an abandoned hotel strumming and rifting away to his once popular song. Also in fact, dedicated to Shelly. The one who he had been with for a year before their death. 

You were there one of those nights, listening to him play. 

How fascinated you were, not knowing he was a roaming spirit with an agenda, you lived across the street from a young girl by the name of Sarah Mohr.

However, despite seeing him in person, you did see when he rescued her junkie of a mother who had been sleeping with Fun boy at the time. You remembered his voice, coy and soft... full of reassurance for the girl. He had a way with words for being brain dead on arrival. Perhaps it was the intelligence he'd gained from being dead. No one really knew for sure.  Now, you stood watching him leave his whereabouts. You decided to follow him, knowing it could be trouble in the end but it was all worth it. This beauty of death had its way of moving around with such grace in every footstep... It was like he could read your mind... Like he knew everyone here... Almost everyone at least. 

The feeling of being watched had given you away, The Crow had stopped ahead of where Eric was heading, he stopped, looking in every dark ally for you. 

"I feel your eyes. Come out. You've been waiting for me."

His voice almost pure enough to touch your soul, he noticed your figure in the shadows behind the dumpsters of your house. He quickened his pace, arriving to greet you, he stiffened. 

"What're you doing out in this rain? Don't you know you can get sick from the cold?"

His hands now wrapped around your shoulders, hoisting you up from the ground as you look up at him, his features, priceless.... face made up of angst.... you wondered why. He was as cold as death. You wondered if he was, but you didn't want to offend... Reading your mind in almost an instant, he says,

"You've been wondering what I've been doing all this time? You could have just gone up to see me before you know. I don't bite the hand that feeds, I bite the hand that kills."

He looked into your eyes with wonder as he guessed your emotions,

" ** _Ecstatic, full of hope, curious._** " 

He was right. Ecstasy filled your body as you admired every inch of his body, ripped up black leather, tight leather to be exact, he was everything a woman could dream of. Minus the Gothic appearance, he was just as beautiful as his soul.... you spoke slow and soft in order to keep yourself together. 

"A-Are you the man who was murdered?....On the news, they showed it on the news....The headline was, A man and woman murdered hours after their engagement." 

He stared at you, cocking his head to the side. 

"Yes. A man and woman...Shelly and I..." he looked down when the name slipped out of his mouth. 

"May I ask, you wouldn't happen to be Eric? My friend Sarah is always talking about you...." 

His eyes glued to yours when he heard Sarah's name. 

"You know Sarah? She's a friend of mine also.... _May I ask_ , why you're wanting every inch of me right now? When clearly, you just met me..." 

You blushed darkly as your eyes fell from his hypnotic gaze.

"Technically I've known you.... You get around easily here, Probably every one knows you and you don't know it yet... it sure seems that way since you're always running." 

"I'm not running from anything, I'm running _at_   anything that comes in my way. Preferably the hands that killed me and my fiancee."

"Oh..."

He senses disappointment in your voice.

"I'll give you something if you promise to give me something in return."

His painted on grin widens at the sparkles in your eyes.

Your innocence gave you away as you nodded and said, "Anything." 

"Answer my first two questions." 

"One, house key is in the house, got locked out of my house when I was taking out the trash, so that's why you saw me behind dumpsters. They're sort of protection from anything that's out in the streets whose not you. Two, Yes, I know I can get sick from the cold, I just wasn't expecting the stupidity of myself."

He snickered. "The only stupidity that's out there is drugs and alcohol. This is just a common mistake in everyday humanity. Let me help you."

He picked the lock with ease with a bent up paper clip he'd found near the dumpster and lead you inside.

 The house you lived in had a warm natural glow to it, unlike where he lived, he felt welcomed. 

Dripping wet, he stood in front of you with a grim look on his face, hair laced his eyes as he spoke,

"Are you sure this is all you want from me?" 

You sighed, feeling like you were using him, and that was a bad feeling of being used.... 

"Y-you don't have to if you don't want... You just look really attractive is all...Thanks for helping me with the door." 

"So you do not wish for me to fulfill you?" 

"It won't be fulfilling you in return..." 

"I've got something that will fulfill me in the future... Don't feel so bad." 

"But I do... I did kind of just met you... all I know is that you're dead and you have a fiancee waiting for you..." 

"Believe me, nothing's trivial... this isn't the worst thing I've done during my time here..." 

"Well.... you must be sexually frustrated one way or the other..." 

You shake your head.

"Forget I said that..." 

He just looked at you quizzically for a good long moment before sitting on the couch.

"If you must think that, then you aren't too far away from the truth..." 

His eyes glanced over to you, arms outstretched on the back of the couch. 

Still soaking wet yourself, you approach him, squatting to your knees, you crawled, eventually placing your palms against his thighs, his breath hitched with every movement you made reminding him of Shelly, he grows hard in his tight leather. Watching you unhook each button of his drenched sleek pants, he grins wide almost sadistically as if he never felt this kind of exhilaration before. The thought of cheating never went through his mind when he was alive, but dead, oh it felt good... too good...

Not noticing that The Crow who was now perched in the window sill of your home, was watching too, he decided to let go for once in his life. Defy the purpose of The Crow for just this once,  set him free almost. Feeling your mouth and not Shelly's around his cock made him embrace the risky side of what life had to offer. Without the drugs and alcohol included. He lulled his head back, gripping and pulling at your hair, he glared at you, hearing your hums and whines made him only want more.

He stops, lifting your chin, he says in an almost pleading tone,

"What's your name?"

You pant, licking your lips, "Y/N."

He heeded the name and made you continue your work, by forcing his hand upon the back of your head watching you go down on him once more. 

Sucking what little life he had left of him, he panted and gasped, feeling you dig your nails into his thighs sucking him hard and fast, you wanted this moment to feel like forever, you wished he hadn't been dead in the first place but this was better than nothing at all. He stopped you once more, patting next to him on the couch watching you sprawl out your legs trembling with joy as his finger traces the inner folds of your vaginal opening as you stifle a moan, watching his finger pump in and out of you he adds in another, spreading it wider, begging for him to be inside, you roll your hips down on his two fingers making way for a much more louder moan, he stops reading your body language, pulling his two fingers out, and stuffing his cock in nice and slow, before pumping at a more satisfying pace. 

Holding you in his hands, he slams into you as you whimper and cry out his name, fiddling your fingers through his tangled matt of hair, he grunts and pants along with you just as if you were Shelly yourself. To him, this was a grave reminder of when he and Shelly had made love in the time of the living. So in a way you were helping him of giving some sort of physical release.... 

He turned you on your knees and entered from behind, spreading your legs further apart, he thrusted deeper into your vaginal hole, pushing you further to the brink of orgasm. He felt it within you that you never wanted this to end. That statement he made to you before was going to come true for you. 

" _I'll give you something if you promise to give me something in return._ " 

You wondered if this was what he wanted. To be released from the grasp of Shelly... To be free of his own will?... these thoughts whirled in your fuzzy mind as you were getting fucked by the person you literally just met... 

You decided to ask whenever you two finished, so you let him do his thing, releasing and what not, you both lay there speechless for a minute before you said anything. 

"Was that what you wanted?" you asked, looking at his puzzled face. 

"That was what _you_   wanted." 

"Okay... then what do you want?" 

"To be there when I need you again." 

You looked at him for a long time, before asking, 

"For this?" 

He laughed. 

"Promise me you will always be on my side. And you may have this every night for the rest of your time here." 

"What do you mean?" 

"If I'm ever resurrected again in a different form or the same, you'll be there right?" 

You nod. 

"With Sarah?"

"With Sarah." you repeat watching him pull on his pants and near the front door. 

You stand and rub his chest. 

"Goodbye Eric." you state as he hugs you tightly. 

"Take care of Sarah for me will you Y/N?" 

You nod, giving him a kiss on his cheek, as he looks once more into your eyes and soul. 

"See you in your darkest dreams." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was kinda rushed but aye, just an experiment. Btw, Sarah's placement in this was purely based on how much of a father she thought Eric was. Knowing you were a friend of her's was just brownie points!! :'^) Thanks for reading.


End file.
